Executive Order/Transcript
Cutscene Interrogator: '''Executive order, Operation Flashpoint... Rip out the heart of their Space Program. Eradicate their long range missile project. Take out the Ascension Group. Nazis, scientists, co-opted by the Russians after the war. '''Mason: '''Yes... He needed their knowledge. What they'd learned... '''Interrogator: '''Operation 40 had planted a double agent working with the Ascension Group. '''Mason: Grigori Weaver. His mission was to sabotage the rocket. Interrogator: '''But something went wrong, Mason. '''Mason: I can't get these fucking numbers out of my head! Baikonur, U.S.S.R. Presidential Order# 8-5. Designate: ZULU Baikonur, U.S.S.R.: Intel confirms Dragovitch and Ascension group on site. Mason, Woods and Bowman have orders to eliminate all threats by any means necessary. 0700 hrs November 17, 1963 Mason and Woods appear in a boneyard near the Soviet Station, a Mi-8 passes above them Woods: 'No response of Weaver...We gotta move '''Woods: '''Stay sharp, Mason. '''Woods: '''Let's go, pick it up. ''Woods and Mason stop to report to Bowman's team 'Woods: '''Whiskey come back. '''Bowman: '''Go, X-Ray. '''Woods: '''Soyuz One launch is imminent. We're on our way, over. '''Bowman: '''Roger. '''Woods: '''We're running out of time, Mason. Let's go. ''They reach a cliff with a view of the whole facility '''Woods: '''No, no, no, somethin's wrong. There is way too much activity. '''Woods: '''Yankee one three-report. '''Woods: '''Yankee-one-three-report! '''Woods: '''Weaver's gone dark.. '''Woods: ''(hands a pair of Binoculars to Mason) Here, see what's out there. '''Mason: '(Observes the Rocket) ''They're at final countdown. '''Mason: '''There's Soyuz Two, scheduled to launch 10 minutes after Soyuz One. '''Mason:' (Changes view to the communications building) ''Up ahead, the comm's building. '''Woods: '''Mason-we got activity on the road. Check it out. '''Mason: '''Damn,it's Weaver...He's burnt '''Kravchenko: '''Your colleague is unwilling to explain his presence on this facility. '''Woods: '''Who the fuck is this? '''Kravchenko: '''Surrender now... And you will be allowed to live. '''Mason: '''It's Kravchenko, Dragovich's second in command. '''Kravchenko: '''This is your only warning. '''Woods: '''Nothin' we can do Mason...Weaver's done. '''Mason: '''I know... '''Kravchenko: '''Your choice. '''Mason: '''This is not good. ''Kravchenko stabs Weaver in the eye while Mason still watches. Weaver: 'RAARRAGHH!!! '''Mason: '''Ugh... you son of a bitch! '''Woods: '''Whiskey Team, are you in position? '''Bowman: '''Roger X-Ray, Whiskey is covering the road. '''Woods: '''Weaver's been compromised. Expect the base to be in elevated alert. '''Woods: '''Hold your position. We are inbound. '''Bowman: '''Roger '''Woods: '''Alright...Let's go. ''Mason and Woods jump down to the road and then down a cliff. 'Woods: '''Choppers inbound, move it! ''Woods and Mason are hidden behind a pipe. Choppers is gone. 'Woods: '''Follow me and keep movin'.. ''They climb over the pipe and stalking to the two guards. '''Woods: '''We needthose uniforms. I'll take the one of the ground. You take the other. '''Mason: Do it. Soviet guard 1: (looking on flying rocket) Вот советская красавица... (The Soviet beauty...) Soviet guard 2: ...сделана на русском страдании. (... made by Russian suffering.) Soviet guard 1: Смело говоришь, когда Драговича нет рядом! (Feel free to say, when Dragovich not there!) Soviet guard 2: *grins* Я мог бы сказать то же самое при нём. (I could say the same thing with him.) Soviet guard 1: Да, конечно. Но взгляни на это. И только попробуй сказать, что мы не можем достать Америку! (Yes, of course. But look at it. And just try to say that we can not reach America!) (Mason and Woods stab the Soviet guards) Woods: Let's get 'em out of sight ROOM 9 Interrogator: '''Was saving Weaver more important to you than your objective to kill Dragovich? '''Mason: Weaver was Russian, but he was alright. RETURNS Mason and Woods wearing Russian suit Woods: Hope your time in Vorkuta helped your Russian, Mason! Mason: 'Well fucking better, we gotta save Weaver. ''Soviet Gunman look and saw Woods and Mason. '''Woods: Hold your fire, hold to disguise. Soviet gunman: Эй, что это за шум? (Hey, what's happened?) Woods: Эээ, собаки проклятые... (Ooh... Damn dogs...) Soviet gunman: Ладно, будьте начеку. Если чёртовы псы будут брехать - пристрелите их, и дело с концом. (Okay, be warned. If damn dogs will bark - shoot them and be done with it.) Woods: *angrily, trying to get rid* Да, да! (Yes, yes!) Woods: We're good! Woods: Brooks and Bowman should be right up ahead. Bowman: X-Ray, this is Whiskey, hostiles in sight, taking 'em out. Woods: Hustle up. Bowman: What happened with Weaver? Woods: He was compromised. Mason: Continued as planned, we'll make a new opportunity. Woods: Right, let's move. Soviet gunman 1: Что происходит? (What happened?) Soviet gunman 2: Повышение давления! В отсеке 12А! (Increasing the pressure! In the compartment 12A!) Soviet gunman 1: Может, остановить? (Should we stop it?) Soviet gunman 3: Нет. Вспомогательная система должна остановить любые колебания. (No. Support system should stop any oscillations.) Soviet gunman 2: Ты уверен? (Are you sure?) Soviet gunman 3: Уверен. (I'm sure.) Soviet gunman: Эй! У нас проблема! Охранный отряд не выходит на связь! (Hey! We have a problem here! Guard platoon don't respond!) Bowman: They may have found the bodies... Woods: No, we're good, Just do what they do. Mason: Comms building up ahead. Bowman: Snipers on the roof. Bowman: Couple of men out in front. Woods: Brooks and Bowman, take 'em out. Bowman: У нас проблема, за мной. (We have a problem, follow me) Woods: You ready? Clear each floor before you move out, I'll shut down the comm link. Mason and Woods go in the room and spotted. Woods: Shit, We're being made. Mason go up to Room 1, 2, 3, and 4. Mason push the ''guard and fall down and take out 2 targets.'' '''Bowman: '''X-ray, Come in. Over. '''Woods: Come in, Bowman. Bowman: He got visual on Weaver...He's been taken to the bunker South of the Comms building. Woods looking and Mason sees Woods. Woods: 'Mason! Mason. Get over here! ''Woods picked up Crossbow. 'Woods: '''Crossbows, Explosives bolts. Now! I'll cover the ladder. ''Mason killed 2 vehicles. '''Bowman: '''Enemy moving to the north, We're pinned down! '''Woods: We got company! We're pinned down! Take out those vehicles! Mason take out the Targets. Bowman: That Truck, WATCH THE TRUCK! Mason take out the vehicles 'Woods: '''Gunfire's drawing attention. Those assholes are on the way back! I'll secure the line. You take a shot. Make it quick, Mason. ''Mason shoot a rope. and Hook up the rope. 'Woods: '''Go, GO! ''Mason break the window. and saw Weaver. '''Mason: '''Weaver! Category:Transcripts